Devenir fou
by Axy Gryffondor
Summary: Devenir fou , Harry/Cho , chapitre unique , cette fiction a ete demander par Malissandre*** INFO : Je suis entrain d'écrire des autres fiction et chapitre **


_Review please_

**_Ceci es mon premier Harry/Cho , bien que je prefere le Harry/Hermione , c'est Malissandre qui me la demander !_**

**_***********_**

****

**_Harry la regardait sortir de la Grande Salle , c'est cheveux noirs virevoltants , ses yeux bleux ciels fixant les portes , _**

**_il la regarda ouvrire la porte puis entendre le son du vent claquait contre la porte _**

****

**_C'était une Serdaigle , cette fille s'appellait Cho Chang , Harry l'aimait depuis la 3ème année , la première fois qu'il _**

**_l'avait vu , c'était lors d'un match de Quidditch , Harry était tombé follement amoureux , Ron sortait avec Hermione depuis _**

**_la 5ème année , ils riaient sous cape de voir Harry si pensant devant Cho , Ron avait avoué a Hermione qu'il l'aimait lors _**

**_d'un bal de Noel , Harry avait invité une jeune Gryffondor _**

****

**_***_**

****

**_Cho avait remarqué le regard amoureux de Harry , Cho , aussi l'aimait bien , mais elle savait pas comment lui dire , toutes _**

**_ses amis l'aimaient , si elles serait sa petite amie , elle n'aurait plus d'amie sauf les copains d'Harry , qui , eux , ne _**

**_le lachera pas , elle arriva finalement au rideau bleu , c'était l'ouverture de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles , elle arriva_**

**_dans le dortoir et se laissa tomber sur le lit , pensant , puis tomba bien vite dans les bras de Morphée_**

****

**_***_**

****

**_Harry avait déjà demandé a Sirius de lui donner des conseils , celui ci lui avait dit que l'amour viendrait par soi-même , _**

**_Harry avait compris ce que voulait dire son parrain , il secoua sa tête , pour faire disparaitre ses pensées , puis , il vit_**

**_qu'il était arrivé au tableau de la Grosse Dame , il entra dans la Salle Commune et commença a faire ses devoirs de _**

**_Divination , il les finit et fit encore ses devoirs de Métamorphose , Harry , n'y tenant plus , s'endormit sous l'envie  _**

****

****

**_***_**

****

**_Harry se réveilla , il était dans le fauteuil de la Salle Commune , la feuille de Métamorphose posée sur l'accoudoir , il _**

**_finit le devoir et descendit dans la grande salle , elle s'y trouvait pas encore , il s'assit a sa place , et regardait , les_**

**_élèves arrivant par l'entrée , elle s'y trouvait , celle qui l'aimait se trouvait dans la file des élèves , il était déjà _**

**_entrain de rêver , ils entendaient Hermione et Ron riaient , ils aimaient pas ça _**

****

**_***_**

****

**_Cho s'assit a sa table et commença a regarder Harry dans ces yeux emeraudes , Harry qui ne l'avait pas remarqué , releva _**

**_la tête , et remarqua le regard de Cho dans ses yeux_**

****

**_***_**

****

**_Harry se leva et sortit , il alla dans le parc pour se rafraichir les idées , il arriva au parc et s'assit et commença _**

**_a se perdre dans ses pensées , il allait se lever quand il entendit une voix :_**

****

**_-Harry , attends ! dit une voix qu'Harry aimait bien _**

****

**_Harry ce retourna et aperçut Cho entrain de courir vers lui , Harry commença a rougir _**

****

**_***_**

****

**_Cho était éssouflé , elle avait couru pour rejoindre Harry , elle l'avait finalement rejoind , elle lui restait juste de lui _**

**_dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur , et ça ne serait pas facile _**

****

**_-Qu'est ce que tu veux , Cho , dit Harry qui essayait un peu de cacher sa gêne _**

****

**_Harry s'assit sur un banc et Cho fit pareil , elle l'embrassa _**

****

**_***_**

****

**_Harry retourna la tête un peu abasourdis , il la regarda dans les yeux et il l'embrassa langoureusement , Harry n'avait _**

**_jamais eu cette sensation de bonheur , Harry ouvrit la bouche pour ouvrir a Cho de s'y faufiler , Harry arrêta le baiser et_**

**_mit un doigt sur les lèvres de Cho , il lui dit dans l'oreille :_**

****

**_-Je t'aime , murmura Harry_**

****

**_-Moi aussi , murmura Cho avant de l'embrasser_**

****

**_Ils rentrèrent , main dans la main , heureux _**

****

**_Demain serait un nouveau jour _**

****

**_***_**

****

**_On entendait les crépitements des flammes et le bruit d'une plume sur une feuille , Harry écrivait dans son journal intime_**

****

**_il écrivait :_**

****

**_"Une page de ma vie se tourne ici , _**

**_J'ai jamais connu ce bonheur ,_**

**_Ce bonheur ,_**

**_Je ne l'ai jamais eu ,_**

**_Jamais ,_**

**_Mes parents sont morts ,_**

**_A l'age d'un an ,_**

**_J'avais le droit au bonheur , _**

**_Mais il fallait que Voldemort tue mes parents , _**

**_A cause de lui , _**

**_Ma seule famille es Sirius_**

**_C'est le seul"_**

****

**_***_**

****

****

**_Review please_****_ , tout les chapitre que je vais faire sera mieux fais avec italique , gras et tout ca , car avant , je les_**

**_faisait a WordPad _**

****

**_review please _**


End file.
